


Practicality

by nevillesgreenhouse



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Always a girl! Bilbo, Bluma Baggins, F/F, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins - Freeform, Not Beta Read, fem!Bilbo, let me know if u like, maybe i'll actually finish this one.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevillesgreenhouse/pseuds/nevillesgreenhouse
Summary: Hobbits may not have royalty or a King but they did have a Thain, who in the eyes of all but his fellow hobbits, acted as king. He fostered trade and represented his people in matters of diplomacy, organised the harvest and grain store, opened festivals and hosted gatherings.As such there were many roles played by several of his children and family members that befitted his role in society, and mirrored the roles of other ruler's children, one such was the mediator. This role had once belonged to his daughter Belladonna, and now it belonged to his granddaughter Bluma, though she now shared it.Mostly she settled family squabbles and petty disputes, and that was as far as Bluma would have anyone know,enough.Bluma had thought she was living a simple, mostly respectable life, full of bickering against Lobelia and growing her tomatoes, but when an old friend of her mother's comes asking for aid will she heed the cry?Is a Thain's granddaughter just what is needed on this quest, a larger, much grander property dispute?





	Practicality

**Author's Note:**

> check it out, i wrote one of my fave mini-tropes! i dont know how far i'll actually get writing this but if its popular i will!! definitley!!! do it!!!
> 
> Lemme kno if u like. Not beta read obv. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Bluma Baggins, daughter of Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Baggins nee Took, had had enough.

Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, cousin of the aforementioned, and all-round nuisance was just getting started.

“Really cousin, I don’t see why a little cake recipe would cause such strife. 

“It’s more than a cake recipe and you know it Lobelia.” Was the curt reply. Lobelia in turn snorted into her teacup, a lovely scalloped shape with tiny bluebells dancing around its rim. Lobelia had coveted it for years and Bluma always made sure to serve her with it when she visited, knowing that the other hobbit wouldn’t tuck it into her skirts when it was full of tea.

The two were attending the first part of their fortnightly meeting plan, as the co-directors of the Hobbiton and Greater Shire mediator association. For Bluma it was a hereditary title, hard-won mind, after her parents had passed her fathers side, the Baggins’ had tried to keep her well away from and Tookishness, especially any titles. A good hobbit lass after all only ever took her husbands title in marriage after all.

Her mother however had been the mediator in her youth, long before her adventures to meet the rangers and elves. It was one of her regular roles as the eldest daughter of the Thain, the closest thing hobbits got to royalty, one that could only be fulfilled by a daughter of the Thain’s house, a daughter or sister if she were unmarried. As the mediator she was the internal representative of the people, responsible for monitoring the atmosphere of the shire, mediating nay disputes with a gentle woman’s touch and carefully introducing any of her father’s wishes as she went. 

The Thain didn’t have much sway on the hobbits themselves, but in the eyes of men and other Big Folk, they were responsible for the people. As such, if a pass was blocked by snow, or if a new trade agreement with the rangers for protection was broached, it was her responsibility to keep the peace as any new ventures were made.  
When Belladonna began to court Bungo she stepped down, in part because Bungo had encouraged her to follow her dreams, as she did. All the way to Rivendale. Home to the elves.

When she returned, she refused to take back the reign and the position passed to her young cousin Poppy as Belladonna was promptly married with all the pomp and service of a Hobbit lass in the Summer season, and a Took to boot. The Baggins, not to be outdone made an effort much the same, and a wedding to grand had not been seen since before the great movement, which led the hobbits to their green and grassy home.

Many thanks had been said to the Green Lady, and more were said when not long after when the couple welcomed their daughter Bluma into their warm smial, which was built by Bungo into the tallest hill in Hobbiton.

“My lemon cake, my mother’s lemon cake is confidential. Family only.”  
“But we are family!”

“You know the rules, you can’t question my decision. Hobbit law.” Replied Blume, “Besides. We’re not that kind of family. You’re not a Took.”

“Well neither are you, not all the way.” Lobelia’s bottom lip stuck out and her eyes watered just a little. Bluma knew it was all for show but it did still hurt, just a little. Her only Baggins cousin anywhere near enough her age to be a proper friend only wanted to take and grab and plunder. Her little fingers always itched at Bluma’s silverware and her recipe book was always adding new pages. Still, she had promised her mother to be nice, and apparently nice meant sharing not only her smial at times, but her title. 

When she had grown old enough, and Poppy had found herself a nice Proudfoot lad to wed Bluma had taken on her role as Mediator. Lobelia had taken offence.

The Tooks had taken Bluma back not long after the Baggins’ had realized they weren’t cut-out for little Bluma. She was too wild by far and full of ideas and words and chatter. On and on she would talk about fairies and elves and wizards, make up stories and refuse to go to bed at a proper time. She would rip her dress and shrug it off, only to rip it further as she climbed a tree. 

Lobelia, as one of the few other only children within the Baggins family had been pushed close to Bluma since infancy, and in a way they were almost sisters. Not because they particularly loved each other, but because Lobelia, as the youngest, and as a Sackville-Baggins was always jealous of Bluma. Of her happy parents and fancy smial, of her new dresses and brash energetic games. 

And now of her title.

So she petitioned the Thain to open the position to representatives of the other families if they so wished, on a non-mandatory basis, other than a Took child of course, and the Mediator Association was formed.

It was early, on a warm and sunny day, and while the pair bickered and waited for the other girls to arrive they had taken a rug and their pipes out onto the grass outside Bluma’s smial. Happily sipping tea and munching on lemon cake.

So distracted by one another were they that they failed to notice the tall grey figure before them unti it blocked out the sun and cleared its throat. Before them stood the tallest man either had ever met,

“Good day.” He said.

“Good day.” Replied Lobelia curtly. Bluma sighed in response, shaking her head.

“A fine morning to you.” She smiled at the man, “Bluma Baggins at your service, how can I help you today sir?” It was not unheard of that some of the local menfolk, of Bree and the surrounds visited the Shirt, though it was very rare, and it was also not unheard of that they might ask the mediators assistance in matters concerning hobbits, though none had ever come to Bluma’s house to do so. Still, she had a job to do, and this man looked awfully in need and slightly familiar.

He tisked, seemingly unsatisfied with her pretty little speech.

“Sir?” she asked.

“I’m looking for somewhere to share in an adventure.” He said after a moment. Lobelia made a sound, half breath, half squeak, and looked at Bluma, who glared back.  
“I’m afraid not many people around these parts would be glad of the offer sir, not before Bree anyway.” She looked at his face, taking in his pale eyes and hollow cheeks. Something was definitely stirring in her memory, it tasted like springtime and birthdays on her lips.

Birthdays.

Springtime.

Her birthday, and her birthday parties.

It stuck her. This man was Gandalf the Wandering Wizard. A friend of sorts to her mother, from her long-ago adventures. He had not visited the Shire is a long time, not since her fauntling days. He had used to visit occasionally around her birthday, gifting her in the manner of the big folk on her birthday. A rather peculiar tradition she thought, but the fireworks he brought were always welcome indeed.

He drew back at her comment, a disappointed look in his eyes. Not wanting him to leave, and certainly not upset Bluma quickly held out the plate where the last few sliced of cake sat,

“Here Gandalf, why don’t you sit and explain and perhaps we can help. I’m not sure how but we might.” Lobelia huffed in reply and made to get up. Gandalf took a slice and stood before them, a considering look in his eyes. 

“I do not, onfortunatley have the time this morning, but if you would be so kind as to host be at your table this evening? I have been on a long journey, mostly by foot, and would be glad of the rest.”

Bluma smiled.

“Of course, an old friend can always find a seat at my table.”

“My thanks then.” He smiled, a twinkle in his eyes as he reached for another slice of cake and left, hands still full.

“What an odd man.” Said Lobelia, when he had left. “I hope he doesn’t come back.”

“I’ve just invited him for dinner. Of course he’ll be back.”

“Well I’ll not be coming.”

“No. One would hope not, since your weren’t invited.” Their bickering returned, and by the time the other girls arrived, already full of the gossip and rumour surrounding the Shire’s tallest visitor, they had long since left the subject behind.


End file.
